


Lusus Kinks

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Kinkfill, M/M, Short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so basically I want two guy trolls (I... I actually think my preferred pairing for this would be Karkat/Equius, but Karkat/Sollux, Equius/Eridan, Karkat/Tavros, and Tavros/Equius would also be prime options) to have some form of daddy kink going on.</p><p>Either they have an adapted form (developed on their own or upon finding out about Earth-type daddy kink, probably from Dave) that is essentially lusus roleplay, with one of them acting both parental and beast-like, or they've been around the humans long enough to figure out the basics of human relationships and are just into a kind of regular, human-y daddy kink (or, alternately, can't help but interpret it as fundamentally kinky).</p><p>...Personally the lusus idea is my favorite but any of these would be supremely hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusus Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7113.html?thread=10468041#cmt10468041

Kanaya finished the last stitch, knotted it, and brought the thread almost to her mouth before remembering that this was one she couldn't bite through. She instead took the pair of wire clippers from the table beside her, snipping the tough strand neatly.  
  
And not a moment too soon. As she arranged the ....ensemble, footsteps rang out from the hallway.  
  
"Maryam, are you- ah, perfect."  
  
Kanaya stood, bundled up the pieces - strap-on wings, horn headband, and a clip-on nosering - and handed them over to Equius without a word.  
  
"Thank you very much. I will certainly-"  
  
"Please just take them and do not tell me what you intend to do with them."


End file.
